


The Perfect Voice

by TaylorTheCreator14



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bathtub Sex, Car Sex, Choking, Dancing and Singing, Dominance, Dream Sex, F/M, Fighting, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Angst, Insanity, Jail Sex, Lemon, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Prom, Public Sex, Rape, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Violence, vocaloid songs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorTheCreator14/pseuds/TaylorTheCreator14
Summary: The cool night is calm and cool, a perfect time for stealing hearts around...But in the shadows, lies a truth that was soon revealed by the Phantom Thieves. A girl having the perfect voice within her...She can either be a friend, or foe...Whatever path she has, she'll decide...An 19-year old girl, Taylor Sabara, has an amazing talent with her voice. Singing was her wondrous hobby until her secrets was revealed to the world by a certain teacher of hers...What will happen? Find out and see...(Sucky Summary? Sorry...I tried.)





	1. Prologue

"Hmph...Here they go again..." As a hooded figure inside the dark, I watched as these group of shadows fled through the darkness, frowning. They were the world-renowned, Phantom Thieves. The thieves that steals hearts of wicked criminals or others with evil deeds that have committed...They always done this for justice...They look like the same people from that Karaoke Palace I made...Inside, they always smiled without anything holding them back, enjoying their party every time they come...

However, this one guy keeps coming to me, asking me about what's wrong with me...Like he's...concerned about my feelings. A man with glasses and black, curly locks. Along with grayish eyes, but I didn't trouble him, so I threw my sorrow away with a smile...but it comes back every time I try to hide it away...Fixing my mask, which was like a masquerade mask but with gold rimming around the edges and a star on the right side of it, I jumped down from the building, landing onto the pavement gracefully. The sounds of footsteps were coming my way...

"There she is!" A small paw was pointing in my direction. My eyes widened as I was discovered as I quickly run away. "Oi! Come back!" A rough, stern voice yelled out to me as I kept running. Their footsteps never stopped following as I decided to make a detour, running into an alleyway. From the other side, I could see shadows of 2 young women.

One with a red panther mask as the other has a metal one...I was cornered. Looks like I have to go no other way...than up. A ledge from a building was in my vision as I jumped, grabbing onto it and flipping on my feet. Speed came over me as I ran again...until I sensed danger from behind. Looking back, I saw the group of shadows again. 

"Tch!" Clicking my tongue, I jumped across another building. I kept jumping until I saw a wall, ending my path. I stopped in place, catching my breath. "Hah hah hah..." I knew there was nowhere else for me to run...I had no other option. 

"Man, will you stop running away?!" That stern voice again, that was Skull..."You're making this harder for yourself!" 

"Admit it, will you? Don't you want to become one of us?" A soft, but very serious tone...Panther...

I smirked as I held my hand out to the side, opening it. A light-blue glow came near, forming a silver-like microphone as I grasp it...It was time...

"Guys, keep your guard up. I have a feeling she's going to attack." That voice, who always gives out a warning whenever she feels something's up...Oracle...

"Is that so...?" I spoke softly, turning around and looking at them without fear. "Why can't you just leave me alone? You guys have that person to deal with...Why me...?" My eyes looked at that elegant male figure, wearing that white masquerade, like the Joker he is...

"And you, Joker...Why do you always butt in on me!?" I snapped as the wind blew harsh, making the group gasp and guard. "I had enough...!!!" My voice echoed as I glowed, making a colorful figure rose from within me. My Persona...A angel-like creature, wearing a star headset and sitting on transparent sparkling clouds. I was told that my Persona was the first, world-wide singer inside the other world...

"Perhaps...you want an encore?" With a smirk, I twirled the microphone in my hand, holding it firmly...


	2. How it started...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how Sabara's life began...And how she met these people in her life...

I was an average school girl. Age 19. Navy blue hair, light-blue eyes, and glasses. Nerdy, you would say...I go to Shujin Academy for a certain education I wanted...Art, Math, Science and History. Those are the classes I'm good at...But one I'm the best at...is Music class.

Rumors go around saying that I have the perfect voice, a voice to charm and enchant others around me. That might be true or not...However, singing was my favorite thing to do. It puts me at ease, takes away the troubles in my sorrow...

"Hah..." With a sigh, I walked down the hallway, holding my bag. Heading towards class. Students gave me looks, murmuring as well. It like, everything's a topic to gossip about...Speaking of gossip, I overheard a group of students talking about these, 'Phantom Thieves.' Saying that they steal hearts of the wicked and evil...

Even a guy named Mishima started a thing called, uh...'Phan-site?' A website stating if these thieves are real or not...That is probably, a wonderful thing for them to do but...do they REALLY exist? My thoughts were cut off as I bumped onto a locker, hearing the sound of metal being banged in my ears...

"O-Ow..." Shaking the pain off, I head into a classroom. Certainly girls were in there, chatting. They all glared at me, whispering. I placed my books on a desk, frowning. Everyday they do this. Gossiping behind my back, saying that my voice is shit...I knew that they were just insults...But the one who doesn't...is my Sensei...Tanagi Shiguki...My music teacher.

He would treasure my voice like he would to a favorite toy...Girls were attracted to him by the looks. A green, short-haired man with yellow eyes. The door was suddenly opened, revealing the man himself. The girls immediately smiled and stood in place, behaving like dogs...How disgusting...

"Alright! Welcome everyone...Let's began our rehearsal." His smile sparkled, making hearts appear in the girls' eyes...

"Hai!!~" I sighed, shaking my head as I stood, holding my hands together. Music began to play...Soft, elegant music with a hint of fancy within it. Voices rang in the room, filling it with singing voices. However, mine...rose high above the rest. Sensei heard my voice, coming in front of me and moves his hands around as if he's conducting. Looking in his eyes, he smiled sweetly at me...I kept singing for him as he clapped his hands, applauding.

"Wonderful! Wonderful, everyone!" He turned off the music, walking to the chalkboard. The man started drawing a chart. On the side, there was a letter inside a box, representing a certain name in that letter. 'T' was at the top.

That must be me...From the far right, I saw 3 music notes drawn. Gasping was near me as I looked to the side, seeing the girls' faces filled with shock. "Now, that's 3 points for Ms. Sabara, and 2 points for-" As I heard him ramble on, I frowned...Why does he always give me 3 notes every time I sing in his class...THAT I don't understand...

"Now, class is dismissed." Tanagi watched as the females left the room, his eyes trailing to me as I grabbed my bag, putting it over my shoulder. As I headed for the door, I placed my hand on the knob, turning it..."Sabara..." I stopped as he said my name...Looking back, I met my eyes with his. 

"Y-Yes Sensei...?" Stuttering like a idiot, I saw a small smirk curl on his face. 

"Soon enough, you'll be my personal song bird..." That smirk made me cringe...He disgusts me so much, yet...he loves my voice...I left the classroom without thinking about anything else. The truth is...In class, he treats me with respect, but when I'm alone with him...he treats me like I'm some kind of pet! T-That just gets me irritated! 

 

* * *

 

 

After school, it was evening, and I walked down the sidewalk towards Akihabara. It was a long walk, but it leads to my home. A place where you do Karaoke...I call it; Karaoke Palace. It where I work, sleep, and also live. I made this place myself so I can get money for school...It's a popular building in the city, since this district doesn't have a place where singing is allowed to do...

Well, what can I say? It's always loud in the city. That's why I get the saying of: "The city never sleeps." Unlocking the door, I spotted the sparkling clay counter, a cash register and a card holder with a pile of cards on top of it from the right. The walls were light pink, neon lights with shapes of stars, hearts and lucky clovers were around as well. 

"My 'Palace' seems to be lighting up!" I giggled at my joke as I turned the sign on the door, showing the word; 'OPEN!' Turning on the lights, bright colors and electronic music came into my vision, filling my eyes with magic. Getting into my post, I walked behind the counter, waiting for customers to arrive...which didn't happen any time sooner...

After a few hours, I heard the bell ring from the door, seeing it open. "Welcome-" I started, but then silenced my words...

"Oh wow...! This is a cool place! My type of place!" A young girl with long orange hair, orchid purple eyes, and glasses, smiled happily at the place in her presence. Around her neck was a pair of black headphones. I'm assuming she plays music...But that's not all I saw...

"Oooh! This is perfect for a celebration after that fight with Kunikazu!" A girl with long blonde pigtails that stopped over her shoulders, smiled. She had light blue eyes as well. Perhaps, she's quite the charmer with that kind of appearance...

Next, I saw a man with glasses, grayish eyes, and black, curly locks, wearing a school uniform. Wait, isn't he the so-called criminal...? He doesn't look like one at all...Anyways, there was a guy next to him, with short, spiky, dyed blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He looked tough...Behind him was another man, although he had dark blue hair with parted bangs slightly covering his left eye and grayish eyes. Wow...I must admit though, he's handsome...There were 2 other girls I've noticed too. 

One with a cute appearance on her face, having chin-length curly, light auburn hair, and brown eyes. Her height must be taller than that orange-haired girl...The last one I noticed had brown hair in a bob cut with blunt bangs, and a french-braid style headband, matching her hairstyle. I couldn't tell if her eyes were red, or burgundy, but it's a mix of red and brown in them...It seems like she might have a serious personality too...

"U-Uh...Would you like a reservation...?" Looking at the group with a nervous face, I smiled shyly. The man with those curly locks looked at me, nodding. Gasping, I take out a book, holding a pen in my right hand. "S-So...Can I have your names please...?" The tough-looking blond smirked proudly, leaning on the counter. 

"The name's Ryuji! Ryuji Sakamato!" I wrote that name down quickly, looking up at the others as they each said their name...

"Ann. Ann Takamaki."

"I'm Yusuke Kitagawa. Pleased to meet you." 

"I'm Makato. Makato Niijima."

"Futaba Sakura, at your service!" 

"U-Umm...I'm Haru. Haru Okumura..."

 

Writing down all these names, I looked at the man with those locks. Looks like he didn't say his name yet..."A-And you are...?" A small smirk was plastered on his face. 

"Akira...Akira Kurusu." He said his name, making me write it down. So, that's 7 people? Wow...I was so nervous to even try to talk to them. I hugged the book to my chest, walking around the counter and walked down a small corridor.

"W-Well, here's your reserved room for today..." I unlocked the white door, showing a room with a large couch that spreads from two corners, left and right, making a curve. Along with a flat-screen TV with a karaoke box plugged in from the side.

Two microphones were attached to the sides on the box, being held in place. On the white coffee table, was a large book of songs. "You have 4 hours to stay, just to let you know. You can order snacks and drinks on the phone to your right." I pointed to the hanged up phone on the wall. "E-Enjoy yourselves!" I walked away nervously. Haru smiled happily, running in and sitting on the sofa.

"Oh my! This is so comfy!" She sighed with bliss, leaning back against the cushion. Futuba followed up, doing the same. Ann, the blonde girl looked at me. 

"Thanks again!" She quickly went into the room, closing the door as music from the inside was blasting. I smiled as I walked to the counter again. This...This may not be as bad as I thought it would be...I heard cheering and yelling from that room, making me smile. At least, they're having fun...

 

 

" _My turn! My turn!_ " 

" _Come on Ryuji, let Yusuke sing! You sang like twice...!_ "

" _Calm down guys..._ "

 

 

After 2 hours, I heard them rattling along in there, making me giggle a little...So, they are like; free-spirited, not being held back by anything...Heh, I'm nothing like them...With a sigh, I leaned on my hand, tracing my finger along the smooth surface of the counter...Footsteps softly came into my ears as I heard them near me...My eyes looked up, seeing Akira, making me sit up quickly.

"Y-Yes...?" I stuttered on my words like a idiot. Akira kept a smooth, calm look on his face, fixing his glasses with his middle finger.

"You seem stressed." His concerned voice came to me, making me confused. W-Why is he concerned about me...? "Come, join us." He held his hand to me. W-What...?! 

"O-Oh no...! T-That's fine! Y-You go have fun-" 

"I insist." Akira cut me off, walking to the side of counter, grabbing my wrist gently as I stood up quickly. My face immediately flushed red, making me panic. W-W-W-What do I do...?! The man led me to the room that I reserved for them. Opening the door for me, I saw the lights around the room flash and move around, painting bright colors and images. 

"Hey! Nice of you to join us!" Ryuji crossed his leg around his other one, leaning back against the couch. Yusuke smiled at me, moving down a space. Is...Is that spot for me...? With a silent gulp, I walked to the couch, sitting down on that certain spot, looking down at my lap. Feeling weight from the other side, I saw Akira sitting next to me. Okay...this is a bit awkward...

"That reminds me, aren't you that famous singing girl...?" Haru looked at me, making me blink and make eye contact with her. W-When was this told out...?

"Eh...? W-Who told you that...?" Looking at the cute girl, I tilted my head with confusion. 

"Mr. Tanagi..." Once I heard that name, my eyes widened...

"S-Sensei told you that...?" Everyone looked at me with concern. I noticed right away, shaking my head. "I-I mean, is that so...? I mean Sensei says that I'm the best in his class..." I put on a fake smile, trying to hide away. "H-Hahaha! A-Anyways...! I'm glad you guys are having fun, you guys have 2 hours left. So-" I was cut off by a hand on mine...

"Sabara-chan...You don't have to hide it." Akira held my hand gently in his. Blush immediately came in my cheeks, my heart beating rapidly as if it's about to burst out of my chest. Nervousness was in my head, feeling like I was going to faint from it all..."What's the real reason with your teacher...?" He suddenly asked, my eyes trailing to the floor as I looked down...So, they want the truth out of me...

"He...He wants my voice to be his, alone...He wants me to sing for him no matter what the cost...Although, he inspires my voice to be enchanting, beautiful and worthy of singing for...Also, he also wants me to be his...'Songbird.' A name like that, making me sick...His teaching was never bad until that one time...He abused me, tossed me around for stopping, or when I stop to get a breath...It's when Madarame was changed by; 'The Phantom Thieves of Hearts.' The news distracted me while I was singing a chorus..." A memory came over me as I remembered...

 

 

 

_"Ahh...Hah-haa!~ Haa-Huh...? W-What the...? M-Madarame's crying...?" My eyes watched the large screen on a tall building, seeing the famous artist, Madarame, crying with microphones around him...D-Did something happen...?_

 

_"OI!! Who told you to stop singing?!" I heard Sensei's voice boom angrily, watching him getting up from his desk, storming towards me, not smiling at all. Fear and panic came over me as I backed away..._

 

_"G-Gomen! I-I got distracted, Sensei! P-Please forgive m-AHH!!" I was cut off by a horrible pain in my hair. A hand was tugging on it, making me squint with pain. My nerves went everywhere as I looked up my teacher._

 

_"You disobeying bitch!! You stop when I TELL you when to stop singing!" He shoved me against the desks in the classroom. I stumbled and fell, shivering from the impact.Tears formed in my eyes as I watched him again, grabbing the collar of my blouse. A small gasp escaped my throat as his eyes narrowed...then I felt a hard hit on my left cheek. Redness swelled up, presenting that he punched me...I placed my hand on it, feeling how painful it was..._

 

_"Next time, if you stop singing, you'll be getting a REAL punishment. No more chances, got it?" With fear in my chest, I give a small nod..."WELL?!!" He snapped at me, making me flinch._

 

 

 

 

_"Yes sir..."_

* * *

 

"And...he's been doing this for a week now...And, *sniff* If I told anyone, no one would believe me..." Tears flowed down my cheeks as I spoke out the true words from my heart. I wanted to keep this quiet, but when I started, my feelings pooled out of me, revealing the truth...The light reflected in my glasses, blocked my teary eyes. Everyone was shocked by my story...

"How cruel..." Ann covered her mouth, not believing what I just said now...She was surprised as her eyes widened. Futaba and Makoto had the same face as her. Haru was in tears, hearing it.

"That bastard...!" Ryuji gritted his teeth, getting pissed off...I think I said enough to make these guys worried about me...

"W-Well, I guess I should be going..." I stood up from the couch, walking to the door. Suddenly, my wrist was grabbed. Stopping me again...? I looked back and saw that it was Yusuke instead of Akira! Now what is this...? First, I started having feelings for Akira, and now Yusuke?! T-This is too sudden! "Is...Is there something else you need?" 

"Sabara, why are you suddenly running away...? Is it...that painful?" He looked at me with concern, everyone else's eyes were doing the same. "Why don't you prove to us, why your voice is special?" A soft sigh came out from my mouth, blushing a bit. 

"You want me to sing...?" I asked, and he nodded...Shaking away from the subject, I walked towards the Karaoke box, grabbing a microphone. Tapping on the screen, I selected a song from the menu. 

' _Romeo and Cinderella._ '

My eyes watched as the lights dimmed, making pink and red lights swirl around the room...Closing my eyes, I began to sing...

 

 

**Letting all the words set free, I won't be the Juliet from a tragedy.**

**So take me away from this old story...That's what my head's been thinking.**

 

As the music came, my hips started shaking a bit to the beat...Akira smiled, watching me dance. Ryuji was smiling too, becoming impressed. 

 

**I say goodnight to Mom and Daddy since they're sleeping.**

**I really pray that they'll have good dreams, not weeping.**

**Because it's time, for you adults to go to bed...**

 

**The caramel that I ate was choking, but yummy.**

**But all a sudden, my legs were crossing so shyly.**

**So I don't know, how far we'll go tonight alone...**

 

**I don't want you to bite me just yet, please be gentle with me.**

**Because I don't like bitter things like that yet.**

**Maybe it's Mom's sweets that I've been eating everyday since I grew up too...**

 

**If there's something unknown that you would like to learn from me,**

**I will tell you everything that you'll know.**

**Show me everything that you hid from my hot heart...**

**And in return, I will show you my...**

 

***BLEEP!***

 

**Inside of a dream, I was Cinderella.**

**Because when I ran away, my uniform was on.**

**I want the time, to become stopped by magic.**

**So that the baddies won't come and take me away.**

 

**And now, I'll have to run away like Juliet does.**

**But I will tell you now, that's not my name so quit it.**

**If we are bound, there will be a lock and key.**

**But if we're not bound, what's the point of being free?**

 

**Hey, why don't you let me come and stay with you?**

 

As I sang, a small smile came on my face. I was enjoying this. Futaba was clapping and smiling. Makato was happy as well. The boys were impressed too, especially Akira and Yusuke...

"Sing it Sabara!" Ryuji yelled out, waving his hand. Ann giggled and clapped along to the music. Courage came into me as I began to sing again...

 

**To add some charm on me, I put on dark mascara.**

**Because I promised to be a good girl tomorrow.**

**So I don't want, for you to get angry at me...**

 

**There is a gate that is blocked with pounds of black lace.**

**It seems that nobody is coming to take it's place.**

**But I won't know, how far we'll go tonight again...**

 

**Since I bit you on the neck, so hard it hurts and stings,**

**But it's proof to everyone that you belong to me.**

**Now my daddy does not approve of us and takes me far away from you...**

 

**You began to lend a hand to me, it's all for my sake,**

**And I'm hardly willing for that chance I will take.**

**Will you take me away? You are my Romeo.**

**So together, we will go and play...**

 

***BLEEP!***

 

**The bell in my dream, was like Cinderella.**

**And as the clock struck twelve, I left my glass shoe for you.**

**Since I did that, I want you to find me quick.**

**When all of these bad dreams are haunting me so slickly.**

 

**I wonder if she did the same thing I did.**

**Yes, she lied and dropped it by accident I bet.**

**That's right, it's true. I'll only do it for you.**

**Because I can't imagine my love without you...**

 

**Hey, I can see you over there, can't you see me?**

 

"Woo!!~" Ann cheered, clapping. Akira smiled and clapped along as the others did the same. It's like, my own audience in a concert. No one holding me back, no one's telling me what to sing...I'm like myself again. I looked at him, walking to him as I touched his cheek while I sang to him...

 

**Would you like to take a sneak peek, and look into my heart that's within me?**

**It's filled with desires and many other things that I would love to cherish.**

**But it's not full just yet, I want you to fill it up with more and more things.**

**So much that it will burst out, until everything I wanted will fade and perish.**

**And that doesn't make any sense at all!**

 

I moved away from the man, spinning as I closed my eyes, smiling. The music and song is inside of my soul. I can feel it. I can't stop singing now! 

 

**Instead of bigger boxes that gain wonders,**

**The smaller one seems to have happiness within it.**

**What should I do? I don't know what will come next!**

**But in the end, I'll be gaining so much hate too...**

 

**Instead of me changing into something they want,**

**My greedy Mom and Daddy, they will not know a thing.**

**That's right, it's true. I will be honest with you.**

**"What I really lost was the Golden Axe that I threw..."**

 

**The liar inside of me, is Cinderella.**

**Her punishment was to be eaten up by that wolf!**

**What should I do? Should I just give up my dream?**

**But if I do, I'll be eaten up by him too!**

 

**So I want you to come and save me till the end!~**

 

 

Claps and cheers were ringing in my ears as I finished the song, shaking my hips to the music. As it stopped, I posed gracefully, looking back with a smile.

"Woo!!~ Sabara-chan!" Makato cheered for me, clapping. Ryuji was screaming with amusement.

"Absolutely wonderful!" Yusuke stood up, clapping. Blush spread across my face as I smiled shyly. I-I didn't think I'd get so much attention and respect from singing...I placed the microphone back into the holder, smiling. 

"That was beautiful Sabara..." Akira smiled at me, touching my cheek. My heart started pounding again...His touch feels so warm...

"T-Thank you. It's been a long time since I've sang like that..." My eyes trailed away, looking at the door, signaling me to leave. "W-Well, enjoy yourselves!" With that being said, I quickly left the room. W-Well! That was just brilliant! 

 

 

After 2 hours, I watched the group walk out the door with smiles on their faces. Well, their payment? I wonder how I got 30,000 yen that quick. Just from one reservation for them...How the heck do they get rich that quick...? Anyways, it's closing time. I turned the sign on the door, showing the word; 'CLOSED!' as I locked it. Behind me was a medium staircase, leading upstairs to the second floor.

With a sigh, I walked upstairs to my chamber, to a white door with yellow stars around it. Opening it, I saw my queen-sized bed with white floral designed sheets, sparkling pillows, and a large bunny plush sitting up.

It was a simple bedroom, nothing special...I suppose I should go to bed...Tomorrow's a new day...I changed out of my uniform, getting into a dark blue negligee and plopping onto the bed, laying on my back...

Alot has happened today...First, I go to school, a normal day...Next, I open up my Karaoke Palace, getting a group of students from school that became worried about me...Well, mostly Akira and Yusuke...Lastly, I'm here...Getting ready for bed...But, why are they so concerned about me? Maybe it's because of the rumors they might have heard...but-

*Ring Ring!* 

"Huh...? Someone calling me...?" I heard my phone ring from the dresser, picking it up and turning it on. On the screen was a weird-looking app. A red eye with lots of lashes on it...It expanded on my screen, making me feel nervous..."What is this...? A virus...?" With a groan, I turn off my phone, putting it to the side as I took off my glasses. Maybe I am too stressed...

I turned off the lamp as the room was dark, making me feel drowsy and tired. The darkness sometimes soothes me no matter what I do...Closing my eyes, I drifted off to Dreamland...

 

 

 

 

 

" ** _A virus...?_** " The voice on the phone answered back, taking it's footage...


	3. Strange Incounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabara suddenly has a weird dream, and meets some new acquaintances inside of a jail cell...Soon, in the morning, strange things begin to happen around her, leading her to a place where someone would call it home...

I felt cold...Something soft was on my head...The feeling of metal was on my body as my pillow was under my head...The atmosphere around me...Cold, dull...I could hear footsteps coming this way...

"Wake up! Wake up inmate!" A serious tone from a girl came to my ears as I gasped, hearing the sound of metal being hit and sitting up quickly. Inmate? What does she mean by-

"W-What is this...?" On my wrists were chains, as well as a prisoner's uniform with the black and white stripes on them, horizontally. In front of me was bars, metal bars, making me scared and panicky. Without thinking, I got up from the metal bed, grabbing onto the bars. "H-Hey! W-What is this?! W-Why am I in prison?!" Shaking them, I heard the rattling sound. It's no use, I'm actually locked inside of a cell. However, there was a girl in front of me...Wearing a eye patch around her left eye as her other one was amber yellow. Her hair was platinum blonde, put into a bun. She looks to be a police guard...

"Shut up, Inmate! You're not in jail! Stop yelling and show some respect!" She snapped at me, making me flinch. Footsteps came into the room as well. Another girl came in, wearing the same uniform as this one, except she has an eye patch covering her right eye and her hair is in a long braid. 

"Now, now...She's just a newbie here. This inmate hasn't even met him yet..." She softly smiled, writing on a clipboard in her hand. T-This is not making any sense! W-What does she mean by 'him'?! 

"W-Wait! W-What do you mean by him? W-What is going on here?!" Words immediately come out my mouth without even thinking about what the hell I'm saying to these girls...It's probably just a dream! Yeah! I'm just dreaming! I just need to wake up somehow! But how...?

"Ahhh...It appears a lady has appeared in the Velvet Room..." A male voice got my attention as I looked in front of me. A long-nosed man was sitting in front of a desk, his eyes were wide with a long grin on his face, leaning on his gloved hand. "Welcome, Singer..." Wait, Singer...? I limped in my place, shivering with fear. 

"Stand up straight, inmate! Igor's speaking!" The stern girl scolds me, making me gasp as stand up straight. W-Who does she think she is to scold me like that!? And Igor...? That's the man's name...?

"Please, forgive my assistants." The man smirked, holding his hand out to them. "This is Caroline, and this is Justine..." As I looked at them, they looked like twins. Alike twins, their personalities were different...I can tell.

"U-Uh...Is this a dream...?" I asked this like nothing's happening...even though I KNOW this is a dream! 

"Yes, however...this place exists between dreams and reality. It's also accessible to those that formed a contract. You of course, will form a contract soon...but it appears someone wanted to see you..." Igor looked to the side, I did the same, seeing the brick wall vanish slowly. A contract...? What does that mean...?

I began to see a form of a man. He had black, curly locks, and was wearing the same uniform as me, locked up in shackles. W-Wait...That's...!

"A-Akira...!" I called out his name as his face turned, seeing me. His eyes widened as a small smile of relief curled on his face. I started to run towards him, but there were shackles on my ankles, keeping me from running, as I ended up tripping on my feet. The cold cobblestone was hard against my skin.

"Sabara!" He called out to me, coming towards me and kneeling near my level. Both of us made eye contact...Blush came onto my face as I gripped the side of his pants gently, shivering from the coldness around me. "I was dreaming about you..." I gasped as I heard that from him...

"Y-You were...?" With shyness in my tone, I felt hands caress my back, soothing me...then my head was pressed against something warm...Akira's chest. My heart started to pound. He was embracing me, rubbing my hair...

"Yeah..." He whispered, gripping the back of my shirt gently. Please...if this was real, I would be so happy to be in his arms..."Sabara, let's wake up together..." His words were soft and calm, soothing every nerve in my body with his warmth...

 

 

 

 

 

"Alright..." I closed my eyes and smiled, enjoying the warmth of Akira Kurusu...

* * *

 

"Oh...Oh Akira..." He was hugging me in his arms...He was dreaming about me...I was in his arms...I could almost feel me falling in lov-

*RING RING RING!!* 

"KYAA!!" I jumped up in bed, hearing the sound of my phone ringing loudly. S-So it was a dream...I groaned, shaking my head and grabbing my phone, turning off the noise. This...This sucks...I got up, getting out of bed and walking into the bathroom. A bath was the only thing on my mind, so I decided to take one until it was time to go...Water flows, filling the tub with it's hotness and steam. Stripping out of my negligee, I slowly and carefully got into the water, feeling my body relaxing..."Haah..." 

Waves of the water moving slowly, making ripples appear every time I wash myself...Sometimes, I wish I went to a hot spring, taking a nice, long soak...It would be better than my bathtub...Sometimes I wonder if I could get everything that I've ever wanted...but I can't...My head is mixed up with different emotions, actions...and other things that I don't even want to understand...like love...Wait, what...? Why am I thinking about that now...?

"I wonder why I still have feelings for Akira or Yusuke...? I swore on my life and my mother's grave that I would never love anyone again...and this ties with the break up of my last boyfriend too..." My relationships never work out in the end, so why am I thinking about them...? Their touch was the last thing on my mind...especially Akira's...I got out the bathtub, pulling the plug and draining the water...The steam no longer remains in the room...

I got changed into my uniform, grabbing my things, and packing my bag. I have Gym first and then, ugh...Music. Tanagi-sensei might get on my ass this time....But, no one cares about me anyways...I mean, except that group...Anyways, I should hurry and get out of here...Grabbing my glasses, I put them on, putting the strap of my bag on my shoulder, walking out of my room. 

As I got outside, the city was loud and busy as always...People crowding the streets, chatting on their phones, friends, and whatever. This is going to take a long time to walk, so I'll take the train. Even the train station was crowded with people... It's always like this...It's by another rumor...The mental shutdowns. It happens once, a train driver lost his consciousness and foamed at the mouth...I wonder what happened to him?

The subway was packed and loud as always...Students and adults on the blabber block. I turn my head to the side, hearing the sound of metal squeaking on the rails. My stop to the Academy is here, the doors opening by themselves as people quickly run in. I got into the crowd, finding a seat and sitting. All I hear is talking, gossiping and rumors around me. Like, it's an all-year cycle...I'm sick of it...

"Why are they so noisy...." My eyes trailed around, seeing nothing but clothed legs and feet. Let's just get this day over with so I can go back home...

* * *

 

In the Gym...I walked into the gymnasium, seeing alot of male students in red and white striped jumpers, along with Ann in her jumper and such. Girls have to wear that too? Her eyes noticed me, smiling and waving. I immediately gulp, fixing my glasses as they fall off a bit. 

"Sabara-san! Hey!" She said, running towards me and stopping. I put on a smile. "Last night, that was awesome! I didn't know you have that sort of talent!" Giggling shyly, I look away.

"T-Thank you...I guess you can say I was born with it..." She smiled at me as I watched more students in the gym, exercising as Kamoshida was coaching them...I've also heard that the Phantom Thieves changed his heart...and they did! He regretted everything he did to those students and the volleyball team, especially that girl, Shiho...I'm glad that she's alright in the end...Well, it's not like the thieves can change my Sensei's heart anyway...

"Hey, are you alright?" Ann asked me, knocking me out of my trance. I fixed my glasses and nodded shyly. 

"Y-Yeah, it's nothing..." I walked away from the girl, sensing a slight concerned face from her as I left. Walking around the Gym, I go into the girls' locker room, placing my bag down on the bench. I had to change today, since I'm suppose to run around the track...

I instantly change into my uniform, grabbing my bag and leaving the locker room. From my spot, I saw Akira and Ryuji chatting in a distance...Those two might be talking about Sensei...I decided to shake off my worrying and starting going outside, running around the track for a few laps. That reminds me...What was that strange app that I got...?

It was a wide red eye, with lots of lashes...It must be a glitch...or a virus. I had a anti-virus installed on my phone, but...after a few hours, it doesn't seem to go away...It makes me wonder if it's a permanent app...Ugh...Whatever it is, it has nothing to do with me...I should get a new phone or something...Otherwise, more things might pop up on it...

"Hah...hah...hah..." I panted from running so much, tiredly walking towards the bench. This weather though, it's hot...Maybe, that's why I'm thinking such...idiotic things...With a sigh, I grabbed my things, going back inside the building. I'll just change and go into Music class again. I hope he doesn't abuse me again...I really hope that...

I got changed into my school uniform, walking upstairs to the second floor as I saw the classroom, going towards it...However, to my surprise...It was empty! No one was here yet!

Perhaps they haven't come here yet...I guess I should go look for him...I checked the facility room, asked the principal, even the School President, Makato. She didn't know where he was either...Well, there's only one place I haven't checked yet...the Roof.

As I got there, I looked around, seeing nothing in my sight. When I was about to turn around and leave, a soft moan of ecstasy was echoing in my ears, coming from the side of the entrance. My eyes widened as I heard this moan...I'm thinking if someone was doing something naughty over there...Curiosity fled in me, as I walked towards the wall, hugging it. Peeking a bit, I saw some green hair...It looked like a man...Wait...That's not who I think that is, is it?!

"Ahh...~ Oh Sensei...~" A girl was moaning with pleasure, leaning her head back as she shook her hips. A smirk was on the man's face, licking his lips. S-Sensei was having sex with a student up here!! Panic came over me, I didn't know what to do...Until then, my legs trembled. Wait, I'm getting aroused by this?! W-What is wrong with me?! As I keep watching, my hand slowly slid down my stomach, going under my skirt, into my underwear before touching my flower. A quiet gasp escaped from me as I covered my mouth....

"You like this, don't you?~" Sensei held up the girl's legs over his shoulders, moving his hips back and forth. Moans of pleasure were heard, echoing into the air. Leaning on the wall, I moved my hand, touching myself...I shouldn't be doing this...I REALLY shouldn't, but my body is ignoring me...Clear liquid slid down my thigh, dripping onto the concrete floor. No, please...I can't stop...

"A-Ahh!~ Yes! M-More!~ Please...!~" She just won't stop moaning...! At this rate, I would climax in a minute...My hand moved faster, my other one grabbing onto my clothed chest, rubbing my breast. 

"N-Nnn...O-Oh...Y-Yusuke...A-Akira..." I automatically moan Yusuke and Akira's name, making my eyes widen as I covered my mouth. W-Where did that come from!? I-I can't be thinking about them at a time like this...! Sliding down the wall, I closed my legs, feeling myself reach my peak...The girl student however, began to howler out my Sensei's name...

"T-Tanagi-san!~ I-I'm close...!" I heard him grunt, skin hitting skin intensely, making me blush hot red...O-Oh no, it's coming...I can't let them hear me...Without thinking, I crawled weakly to the other wall, hiding in the shadows as the sun started lowering slowly...then I bend over, panting softly as I move my hand quickly. J-Just...hurry it up...!!

"Hah...Hah...I-I'm cumming..." I softly panted, looking back as I clenched my fist. Until...

"H-HAAA!!!~" A loud moan was in my ears as my eyes widened, arching my back as I covered my mouth. Muffled moans coming from me as I came, squirting the juice onto my hand. It was so embarrassing that I had to do that...Footsteps were coming to the door as I held my breath, keeping quiet...

"Oh, Sensei...Let's do that again sometime...~" The student leaned on the man's arm, wrapping her arms around it, pressing her cleavage onto it as well. Sensei smirked and opened the door, leaving with her. I removed my hand from my mouth, shivering and panting from this...I-I have to leave, I need to keep quiet about this incident...I quickly got up, grabbing my bag as I left. 

* * *

 

As I ran down the hall for my next class, I heard my phone go off. W-What is it now...? Taking it out, I saw the strange-looking app expand, warping into my screen. No one should see this...Outside was the only thing I could think of...

I head for the entrance, going outside. So, there might be a new signal if I go outside...Beeping was rapidly sounding off, making me look to the side. A simple sidewalk and street, along with alleyways and such...W-What's this about? Suddenly, I saw the scene before me change...The sunset sky turning into night, stars sparkling into diamonds...

Near the alleyway, I saw lights sparkling and people cheering from the other side. Questions filled my head as I spotted this, quickly going into the alleyway to see what this is...From the other side, shocked me...

It was huge building with shining and flashing lights and there was a crowd of people lining up at the entrance, two bodyguards were guarding the door. What is this?! Is something going on in there? I quickly run to the side of the building, seeing a back door.

I'll have to be sneaky, otherwise, I'll get caught...Going inside, I quickly saw a carpet-covered stairway that leads upstairs...This must lead to some kind of club...Walking upstairs, I heard music blasting from a different door. Opening it, I see 2 guitarists, a drummer, and a pianist, playing the keyboard. So, it's a concert, eh? Nice...My thoughts were cut off as I began to hear footsteps coming this way, making me hold my breath and quietly run quietly into a corner. It was the bodyguards...

"Boss was looking for that idol of his...His songbird. It flew away from him..." One of them spoke, looking at the other one as he nodded.

"Yes, we will find her and bring her back to him. His show must go on after all..." He looked side-to-side, hoping to find something...or someone. Songbird...? Wait, he doesn't mean me, right?! H-He always did say that at school...

Standing up, I quickly run upstairs without them noticing...The next floor was like a...I don't know, a lobby? It looks like one. There were a lot of people though, chattering and gossiping. Gulping silently, I make my way through the small crowd, seeing another door. Maybe, that's a way out or somewhere I could get information...The people here gave me looks, talking about me...

 

 

_**Is that her?** _

_**Something about her looks familiar...** _

_**Blue hair, glasses...That's what she looks like...** _

 

 

I can't let them suspect a thing about me...As I kept walking, I made it to the door, grabbing the knob and turning it. From the other side, was like a office. A simple black desk with a potted plant, lamp, and most of all, a laptop. The chair's back was turned on me. Someone was sitting there...I narrowed my eyes, looking closely. 

"U-Uh...Hello?" I immediately cover my mouth, thinking about what I just did...That was a stupid, fucking move! Keep it quiet, and what did I do? Spoke out! Damn it...! Cursing under my breath, I saw the chair turn, revealing a person. Yellow glowing eyes shone under the bangs of the short-styled hairstyle...Folded hands were shown as well, leaning onto the desk. 

" **Who enters without my permission?** " A distorted, but familiar voice spoke up, revealing his features with a wicked smirk. He has dark green hair, along with a tuxedo with a blue rose on it...W-Wait, is that...?!

"S-Sensei?!" Blinking with shock, the man smirked at me, surprised to see me. He doesn't look like Sensei, but...at the same time...He does...

" **Ahh, my little Songbird...It's a pleasure for you to be here.** " He held out his hand, snapping his fingers. Suddenly, I was held by two bodyguards, holding me in place as I gasped and struggled. W-What is this?! W-Why is he like that?! W-What the fuck is going on?! " **Unfortunately, I was surprised that you'd come yourself to my office. Now, since your here, it's time for you to get ready, until my concert starts...** " Wait, concert?

"Y-Your concert?!" I was still confused. What I did see when I walked up, was exactly a concert. So, does that mean...He thinks of this district as a concert hall?! O-Only for my singing?! 

" **Yes, my concert. Of course, you're the star of the show, my love...Your voice will be the top award above any music album or singer alive! And, will be a wonderful price in money...** " The man smirked, playing with his fingers carefully. He gently lifted up my chin with his finger, smirking at me wickedly. I looked away with my eyes, gritting my teeth. T-This guy's lost it!! 

" **Now, get her ready. Make sure she looks good to my taste...** " He glared at the men holding me, taking me to the left side to a room. Struggling to get free, I was taking to a changing room. They tossed me into a chair, making me gasp and drop my glasses. 

"A-Ack! H-Hey! Let me out of here! I-I'm not going to do some stupid concert!" I snapped, seeing no reaction out of the bodyguards. One of them walked to a closet, grabbing a white gown-like dress, the skirt of it, a medium-length, designed in a A-line, suppose to show legs.

Sparkling with blue and silver glitter around the top and bottom area, a snowflake bow and ribbon around the waist. The lace on the sleeves had designs of snowflakes..."H-Hey now...I'm not wearing that..." The bodyguard didn't listen to me, looking at the other one. I watched as he came towards me, grabbing my blazer and undoing it. My eyes widened as I tried to push his hands off, blushing red. "A-Alright, alright!! I-I'll change!! I-I'll change..." I screamed out as the hands stopped. Fear came over me as they left the room...

With a sigh, I get undressed out of my uniform, leaving my undergarments on...The dress was sparkling under the light...I grabbed it, putting it on as white sparkling shoes appeared on my feet, yellow-brown gloves appeared on my hands, and then to top it off, a snowflake headpiece was on my head...I-I just want to go home...

"Are you done changing?" One of the bodyguards asked from the other side. With a soft gulp, I hug my hands to my chest. 

"Yeah...J-Just, give me a second..." I take off my glasses, placing them on the dresser...then I walked out of the room. Tanagi-sensei, or the man that looks like him, was surprised, having hearts in his eyes. I looked away with disgust, hugging myself as his eyes traced every inch of me...

" **Perfect! Perfect! Just my taste...Now...** " His eyes looked to the corner, seeing a large white-silver floral cage with a thin swingset. I looked at it and my eyes widened, as I knew what was coming next..." **Into the cage you go, my Songbird...** " I was grabbed again, being taken to the cage as the door opens. Struggling, I got thrown in, falling onto the soft bottom of the cage. Getting up, I saw the door slam close on me, making me grab the bars. 

"H-HEY! W-What is this?!" Screaming, the man just motioned his hand at me, telling me to settle down...

" **Now, now...My students are performing now...just 6 shows left of each of them...** " He frowned, looking at the door. W-Wait, 6 shows until I'm on?! I tug and push at the bar, trying to barge the door open...but no luck at all. Giving up, I slid down the bars, sitting up as I glare at the ceiling...So, I have to wait...But, I want to go home and sleep...

 

 

 

 

After 4 1/2 hours...

 

 

 

It's been 4 and a half hours already...And I'm already feeling weak. I haven't even ate anything yet...and I feel like I'm going to die from starvation...My eyes started to soften as I lean against the bars. The sound of a stomach growling ringed in my ears. My strength was leaving me as I start to close my eyes...

 

 

_SIR! We have intruders coming from upstairs!!_

**_WHAT?! Ugh! Stop them! Don't let them come any closer..._ **

 

 

Footsteps came near the cage...

 

 

**_My little Songbird...don't you dare fall on me...You hear me?! I'm coming back!_ **

 

 

Now they left me...So I can die...But, from the other side, I could hear fighting, punching and...screaming...So, is someone coming here as well...? And that's when, it happened...

 

 

* **BAM!!** *

 

 

The door was bashed open...From the doorway I could see shadows of people...People that wore masks...A man with black, curly locks, but with a white masquerade mask...He looked like a thief with that long, black coat too...The others of course, had a different feature...

I saw a girl with blonde pigtails wearing a tight red latex catsuit worn with a matching red panther mask, cleavage cutout, zippers, pink gloves, dark red thigh-high boots, and has a clipped on tail in the back....She looks familiar, but I can't tell with that mask on her face...

Next, I spotted a guy with spiked, blonde hair, wearing a black jacket and pants with knee pads, a red ascot, combat boots, a pair of yellow gloves. Oh and also a skull mask. He looks familiar too...

Another guy next to him was wearing a black jumpsuit with a striped sash worn across his hips, white motorcycle boots, blue gloves, and a white fox tail decorated with red ribbon attached slightly off-center to his sash. I also spotted a fox-like, kitsune-style mask on his face too, making him look fierce. That blue hair on him reminded me of Yusuke...

The next one I saw was a man who looked like a prince, wearing a princely pure white royal outfit with red accents and a red, long-nosed mask. The mask looked exactly like a bird's beak...Perhaps, a crow's beak...? Well, in the end...He's handsome...

Then, I spotted a girl with brown hair in a bob cut with blunt bangs and a french-braid style headband. I even noticed that she wore a skintight black suit that is worn with a long black scarf, shoulder and knee pads with spikes, and white gloves. Looks tough, and that iron mask on her face was pretty rough to wear...

Something came into my vision too. A girl with long, bright orange hair. Along with a skintight black bodysuit with fluorescent neon green glowing strips and matching black boots with neon green soles. I even saw that her mask is a pair of big black goggles with orange lenses. Looks like a Sci-fi hero from a movie... Amazing...

The girl behind her was looking like a French Musketeer...A elegant one too. Wearing a dark purple cavalier hat with a feather plume tucked into a Tyrian purple hatband, a long-sleeved pale pink blouse with a cravat, a black corset vest with gold detailing, bloomers that match her hatband, black pantyhose, a holster belt carrying ammo, and lace-up pumps. However, her mask was black and violet, as well as her gloves...Talk about mysterious...

And lastly, I saw a...creature? It was a cat-like creature. I'm surprised that it even stands on two legs...It was wearing a black mask-like rag around his head, half of it, exactly. It was also wearing a yellow bandana and a black belt with small pouches on the sides. 

"H-Help...came...for...me..." I spoke weakly, slowly closing my eyes as I faint onto the bars....I felt anemic, sick, weak, and most of all, dead inside...I couldn't open my eyes until someone could feed me or give me a drink, something... Footsteps immediately came to the cage as I heard rattling of a lock...The screeching sound of a gate opening rang in my ears...then, I felt warmth on my head...

 

 

_Sabara feels so cold...What happened...?_

_Perhaps that bastard left her in there to rot! Damn him...!_

_Come on, we don't have much time! Let's grab her and get out of here!_

 

 

I heard voices speaking as I was slowly fading away...But, I felt like I was floating...What is happening...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is beginning to get somewhere isn't it? I'm trying my hardest to figure out what I'm going to type next, soon...I'll include the fighting in a chapter! Stay tuned and keep your mask on! And yes, I'm fixing up the lyrics for whatever song is in here...However, I'm not sure on which chapter should have the fighting scene...I'll think of something. And one more thing, I'm having a hard time updating cause of my laptop...So, I'm trying to do it on my tablet.


	4. Fantasies Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabara starts having another dream after she was rescued, this time...It's a fantasy of hers. Only to be awake by the same people she met. As time passes she begins to really picture what she really saw...then gets the answer that will shock her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm trying to work on my laptop again. Don't worry, I'm still working on it. However, school's over so, Yay! Anyways, I want to let you know, there's another account I have with stories. It's on Wattpad. 
> 
> VampireStudent14
> 
> Find me there!

I felt like I was floating...The air around me was warm, soothing and amazing...I opened my eyes, seeing myself in a cloud-like empty place. Fog was surrounding the whole area, along with slight colors of a sunset around it...

"W-Where am I...?" I stood up, brushing myself off. Hey, I was still in that dress that...weird Tanagi-Sensei told me to wear...D-Did I die?! A-Am I in Heaven?!

"You're not dead..." A smooth voice spoke to me from behind. I quickly looked back, seeing a figure in a black, long coat and white masquerade mask. Is that...the one who saved me from him...? "You're in a dream...Your dream." The figure walked closer to me, making me move backwards slowly. I-I didn't know who he is, but...

"I-I'm dreaming...This is my dream...?" I kept walking back, confused, until I felt something warm against my back. Someone's chest...Looking back, I saw a figure with the kitsune mask and blue hair. The same one that saved me as well...

Blush immediately spread across my cheeks as I felt hands on my shoulders from behind, holding me in place. The white masked figure came close, stopping near me...My heartbeat was going crazy..."H-Hey..." I tried to inch away from the figure, turning my head, but his hand caught my cheek. This touch...it feels familiar...Although, a little bit, since his hand was covered by that red material of the gloves he wore...

"You can't hide this away..." The figure spoke to me, holding both of my cheeks now..."We both know, you want this...You want us...You desire us...and we...desire you too..." He started to lean in close to my lips. My eyes widened as I froze, not doing anything...Is it true...? Do I really desire for both of these figures...? They sound familiar but, I don't even know what was going on...

"M-Mmm...!" I blinked as my lips were pressed against the figure's, slowly turning hot as seconds pass. I felt his tongue slid across my bottom lip, nibbling on it as well. My mouth opened by itself, feeling his tongue in my mouth. My body started heating up as my eyes softened, taking in the heated kiss as our tongues danced...However, the hands touching my shoulders slowly slid down my waist, rubbing my hips tenderly...My feet started moving backwards, moving the three of us back. The weight on my back was gone and I suddenly stumbled, falling back and landing onto something soft. A bed...? 

"Sabara..." The figure showed a sweet smirk at me. Pushing me down onto my back gently, tracing his hand on my chest. This touch alone was enough to make me go insane...I saw him grab his mask, taking it off and tossing it aside...As I looked up at his face, I saw gray orbs in front of me...Is that...

"A-Akira-kun-" I was cut off quickly as a finger was pressed against my lips...Blush spread across my face as I gripped the sheets under me...That face, was exactly like Akira's...except, I can see a different person in there...

"Joker...Call me Joker..." He said, removing his finger and looking forward, making me look the way he was looking. The figure with kitsune mask was getting on the bed behind me, smirking underneath it. A wet sensation was on my neck, hearing the kissing noises...Soft and shallow gasps escaped me, giving my body and soul a new feeling inside....

"A-Ahh...J-Joker..." I spoke out the name he wanted me to call him, gaining a soft bite on my neck in return. Gasping, I gripped the back of his coat, tugging it weakly. A soft chuckle was heard from Joker, as he looked at me with those gray orbs of his, leaning in and stealing my lips in a long kiss...Holding both sides of my face, he sucked on my bottom lip softly, asking for entrance...I slightly open my mouth, letting him in. The other figure, however, was touching my chest and stomach, rubbing his hands all over my clothed skin...

"I would like to give her affection too." He said, undoing the snowflake dress by the top, pushing the sides of them down to my arms, revealing my bra. I gasped in the kiss, making Joker pull away and lick his lips. Blush was all over my face, cheeks, nose...I felt like I WAS in Heaven, but this was a dream-like Heaven...

 

_Sabara..._

 

**_Someone's...calling my name..._ **

 

_Sabara..._

 

**_A worrying tone...?_ **

 

_Sabara...!_

 

 

 

 

"Wake up Sabara!" I gasped and sat up, breathing heavily as I saw people before me. Akira, Yusuke, Ryuji, and the girls as well. Everyone's here? But, where am I mostly? As I looked around, it seems to be some sort of attic. It looks clean too.

"Hah, thank goodness..." Ann said, sighing in relief as she was sitting next to me. Futaba was on the other side, smiling. 

"You were out for quite a while." Ryuji said, smiling a bit. "Thank God we found ya." I looked at him with confusion. That voice...He sounded like that guy with the skull mask! 

"U-Uh...Where am I...?" I asked, slightly shivering from some random coldness...

"You're in Cafe Leblanc." Akira said, adjusting his glasses. "It's where I'm staying from now on. I'm sure you've heard of it, Sabara." 

"N-Now that you've mentioned it, yeah...Mom used to get a coffee from there everytime she goes to work. She says it perks her up every morning!" I said, giggling a bit. Ann and Makoto did that too.

"That's cute." The blonde woman said, looking at me with a smile. "Oh yeah! I made you some soup on the way." She held a tray with a bowl of creamy stew and a glass of juice. 

"T-Thank you Ann..." I thanked her, taking the tray and placing it on my lap. 

"Try to rest a bit, you've been quite in a pickle yesterday. We'll be downstairs." Yusuke said, rubbing my head gently. My face flushed red slightly, feeling the warmth of his hand. I nodded, seeing the gang walk out the door, hearing it close from the other side.

With a sigh, I shake my head. That place just now...What was that...? And why was Sensei...Evil-looking? Those glowing yellow eyes scared me the most...And the outfit he wore, a business suit...Of course, he said I was his "Songbird." This makes no sense...Perhaps, I should observe that place more...But, I'll need a disguise...Something that could help me blend with the shadows...

"A thief's attire...That's it!" I smiled with that idea, slamming a fist on my palm. After I eat, I go say my goodbyes and get my costume ready. By the way, I know how to sew clothes. The smell of soup filled my nose as I looked at the stew...then my stomach growled. 

"Ugh..." I held it, shivering as I started eating. The taste of this was...Delicious...So fascinating! Strength came quickly into my body. I'm glad I ate something now, that way I'll have enough time to make my costume... Looking around randomly, I noticed my bag near the door. My stuff is still in there, right? I got out of... Akira's bed of course, going to my bag and holding it. 

"Hah...I'll have to go shopping for supplies of course...Black thread, black cloth, and also...Sparkles..." I thought, putting on my shoes. Wait, these shoes were the ones I wore in that...weird place. Don't tell me I still have that dress on...I touched my chest, feeling the cloth and lace on it. Yep...I still have it on...Damn it. Ignoring this negative thought, I opened the door, going downstairs slowly. The sound of a TV was in my ears too. They must be watching something...As I walked to the door, Ryuji noticed me. 

"Hey! Aren't you going to rest more?" He yelled out quickly. I didn't look back. 

"Yeah...At home." I replied, opening the door. "T-Thank you guys for worrying about me..." I left without a second thought, hearing the bell jingle as I walked onto the pavement...Now, I feel eyes are watching me all over...Not only that, I noticed that girls were gossiping about my outfit...Ugh, bitches like that get on my nerves...I continued walking until I gathered the supplies I needed...

 

 

 

 

After a long walk of shopping, I manage to get to my house quickly. Opening the door, I quickly rushed in, locking it. Now, time to get to work. I took off my shoes, grabbing them and rushing upstairs to my room. I dropped the bags on my bed, undressing out of this dress and putting on a negligee. Something comfy for me to wear at least...Now, I got to work.

 

Unfolding...

 

Cutting...

 

Sewing up...

 

Stitching...

 

All of this work I'm doing reminds me of a song...I closed my eyes, my head being filled with the melody...then, I remembered that song as I took a deep breath.

 

_The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka_

 

**In the corner of Enbizaka...**

**Is a young woman who owns a Tailoring shop.**

**With a good attitude and a fine skill...**

**She was the talk of the neighborhood.**

 

As I sang, I turned on the sewing machine, putting the black cloth underneath the needle as I watched it. 

 

**What was always on her mind was...**

**Her lovely person's unfaithful attitude...**

**"Even though he has someone like me,**

**He never comes home..."**

 

**But I have to concentrate on my work.**

**I carry my scissors in one hand...**

**The sewing scissors my mother used to use...**

**The more you sharpen it, the better it cuts.**

 

The long cloak was finished as I held it up. Next, was the hood. I grabbed some more black fabric, making adjustments on it, marking it with a white pencil...

 

**The neighborhood was the same as always.**

**Such a calm and peaceful life...**

**I saw him today at the mainstreet.**

**Who was that girl next to you?**

 

My eye glowed blue as I watched the sewing needle from the basket come to the cloth, sewing around the spots I made. My magic was amazing for things like this too...

 

**With a red kimono suiting her so well,**

**You seem friendly with that beautiful woman...**

**I couldn't stand that sight...**

**So I turned and left that place.**

 

**I have to concentrate on my work.**

**I carry my scissors in one hand...**

**I wet my cheeks with tears,**

**And tailor the kimono in front of me...**

 

"Hah...Done!" I held up the cloak and hood connected, making it look like a thief's headwear. Now, all I need a simple outfit for the whole thing underneath...Hmm, I looked around, thinking..."Oh I know!" Rushing to my drawer, I took out a long piece of dark blue cloth, along with a navy blue one too...I brought them to my station, continuing my song.

 

**The neighborhood seems to be uneasy today.**

**Looks like there was a crime...**

**I saw him today in front of the bridge,**

**Who was that girl next to you?**

 

I held a sharp blade, cutting an thick, thin-like shape in the blue cloth, making it look like a tie on a school uniform. I sew that with the other thin-like shape from the navy blue cloth, seeing the shade of them combined.

 

**He looked depressed today and next to him,**

**That girl with the beautiful hair was comforting him.**

**That green sash looks good on her.**

**Ah, so that's the type of girl you like...**

 

**But I have to concentrate on my work.**

**I carry my scissors with one hand...**

**With my red swollen eyes,**

**I start fixing the sash...**

 

"Whew..." I held a handkerchief in my hand, wiping the sweat off my forehead. This is alot of work...Now, something to hide my face...A mask! Of course, you need a mask to hide your identity. Duh...But, that will be tricky...With a shrug, I grabbed more black cloth, making the shape of a mask on it. 

 

**The neighborhood was growing restless.**

**Looks like there was another crime.**

**I saw him today in front of the Hairpin shop,**

**Who was that girl next to him?**

 

As I make the mask, I added some more material on it, so it would fit without any problems. After this, I'll probably need to change my appearance too...

 

**To that girl who seemed too young,**

**He bought a yellow hairpin for her.**

**What do you think you're doing?**

**You really are indiscriminate...**

 

**But I have to concentrate on my work.**

**I carry my scissors in one hand,**

**That's strange, were my scissors this color?**

**I work hard again today...**

 

"Hah! All done!~" I laid on the bed, feeling accomplished about my creation...Now, all I need to do is get this on, and sneak around...Oh wait, I forgotten something else...With a quick move, I added sparkles on the cloak, seeing it shine in my bedroom's light.

 

**I've finally finished my work...**

**If you're not going to come to me...**

**Then I'll come meet you instead...**

 

I put my hair in a ponytail. Also, I applied dark eyeshadow on my lids, mascara on my lashes, and a light pink lipstick color on my lips. Quickly, I put on some black stockings and boots. A simple white blouse, tying the made tie I created around the collar, making a bow. I also put on a dark vest and a black skirt, along with black gloves I found...

 

**A red kimono...**

**A green sash...**

**A yellow hairpin...**

**I put it my hair.**

 

**I've become the type of...**

**Girl you'll like.**

**Well, how is it?**

 

I put on the cloak and hood, as well as my mask. Standing up, I looked in the mirror, seeing my reflection...

 

" **Aren't I beautiful?** " I sang as I smirked. Looking back at the mess I made, I sighed, beginning to clean up. Shredded pieces of cloth of materials all over my floor as I picked them up...then, I looked out the window. It was almost evening...

 

**Today the neighborhood is chaotic.**

**Now a man's been killed...**

**An entire family of four,**

**Has been killed by someone.**

 

After I finished, I opened the window, climbing out of it, landing into an alleyway. Now, this is my chance to find out about that place...With a snap of my fingers, my window closed and locked itself as I ran down the alley. 

 

**Besides that, he was acting so awful...**

**"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you." He says...**

**It was like he was talking to a stranger...**

_**IT WAS LIKE HE WAS TALKING TO A STRANGER...** _

 

**But I have to concentrate on my work.**

**I carry my scissors in one hand...**

**The scissors that are now painted red,**

**The more you sharpen it, the better it cuts...**

 

As I finished my song, the sun was slowly going down. I was on top of a building, watching the scene before me...Looking down, I saw the exact same alley I went down in. The one nearby from the school...To my surprise, I saw a group of people go to it, talking. Wait...I spotted glasses...

"No way..." I covered my mouth with shock, seeing the man with curly locks and glasses...Akira-kun...But, how does he know about the strange place? And, what the?! I spotted Ann, Ryuji, Yusuke, and the others too! I watched carefully of the scene before me...then, I suddenly hear a meow. A cat? 

"Oh...There's a black cat with a yellow scarf around it's neck..." I frowned, looking away...Wait, what?! I looked back, seeing them not there. I blinked, shaking my head. That's impossible...They haven't disappeared on their own...

* **RING RING!** * 

With a gasp, I took out my phone, seeing the weird app again...I jumped down, landing in the alley quickly, going down the alleyway as I saw the flashing lights again with that large building...But in front of me, was...

 

 

 

 

 

 

"No way..."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Persona 5 story I've ever typed! Might not be the best in the world but...I just love the game and story!


End file.
